undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
C.J. Reynolds (ADC)
- Something From Nothing |height = 1.76 m (5'9") |weight = 72kg (158 pounds) |hair = Black |eye = Brown |actor = |base = Cperez13}} C.J. Reynolds is a character in Among Damned Civils. Orphaned at a young age, C.J. grew up on the streets of his safe-zone, until he was taken in by a man by the name of Victor. Under his guidance C.J. was trained to the peak of his abilities, turning himself into a vigilante to protect those who can't protect themselves and remove scum off the streets. This was the life C.J. lived for years, until finally meeting a girl by the name of Grace, who was cleaning up the streets as well. However, as the years went by, C.J. and Grace gave up the fight, settling down to start a family. However, with a war raging in Cartinand, C.J. has joined the fight to ensure the land falls into the right hands. Personality C.J.’s mentality has undergone major changes as he has grown older, and yet the fundamental personality traits he has possessed since being young have remained roughly the same. While his mentor Victor had a more serious nature, C.J. has a more light-hearted nature and holds a more positive look on life. He is a firm believer that people shouldn't let their hardships define who they are. C.J. has taken the loss in his life, in turn turning it into a means of ensuring justice is kept by becoming a vigilante, so the same things he has faced won’t happen to others. C.J. is outspoken and not afraid to speak what is on his mind, even calling out his superiors if he believes that they are truly in the wrong, also employing fine strategic tactics on the spot. Although the tolls of living in a ruined world has had an effect on him like many others he continues to carry the lighter side of his personality alongside the darker. Believing that he has seen too much to be a normal person, but not having seen enough to become like his mentor, he is somewhat unique. In addition to maintaining awkward, quirky, and witty remarks here and there as well as caring deeply for those he fights alongside, he can switch to the darker side of him in a moments noticed. Bottom line is that he is the guy that gets any job done no matter how what. A major flaw he has had since his earliest days as Victor’s ward, C.J. has always carried doubts in his own abilities. Though he may be an accomplished hero, C.J. does take his losses seriously, blaming himself should something happen to his allies and occasionally doubting whether or not he is capable of truly providing the city the services it needs. Even as he progressed exponentially through the years, bringing him closer to his mentor, he still sees himself as inadequate, and constantly questions whether he is capable of defending the values he holds dear and the teammates who rely on him. As Victor’s ward, C.J. is a master of dozens of martial arts disciplines such as Escrima, Judo, Aikido, Boxing, Hapkido, Ninjutsu, and the basics of CQC. A such he is able to more than hold his own against any opponent unarmed. Stealth is another thing taught to him by his old mentor alongside the use of firearms, though he prefers only to use silenced handguns if at all. Plot Background= Soon. |-|Series overview= Soon. Killed Victims *Numerous amount of people *Numerous amount of infected ---- Category:Among Damned Civils Category:Among Damned Civils Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:TheInfected's stories Category:NLO Category:Hot af mofo Category:User Created Characters Category:Foo Fighter